Friendly Pretty Cure
by SingMeloetta
Summary: The Friendship Kingdom is the place that is responsible for creating all of the friendship and harmony through the universe, with the help of their own Friendship Pretty Cure. When Alana Fuki is tasked with reuniting the Pretty Cure and saving the world's friendships from the negative, her life is change for the better!
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Cure Sweet!

It was just supposed to be another typical weekday morning for the Nomi household, which, for the daughter of the family, Madoka, would lead to another normal day at South Ridge Middle School.

Except it didn't turn out that way, because things never turn out normal when you expect them to.

Madoka had been up in her room with her headphones on, listening to one of her hundreds of favorite songs before she had to go to school, when she heard her mother and father knock on her door, opening it slowly. "Madoka? Are you in here?"

"Yeah mom? Wait, why do you look so sad all of a sudden? What's wrong?"

Her mother's eyes and face were bright red and soaked with tears. "Madoka...your Uncle Daichi's gone."

Madoka knew exactly what this meant, but she still froze in shock. "What? No, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Madoka's father reached over to hug her. "He's in a better place now, sweetheart."

The doctors had said that even though the cancer had been spreading quickly, he should have anywhere from months to years left to live. Fate gave him two days; However they were two days that Madoka would never forget. Seeing her lying on a spare mattress on the floor, writhing in pain and coughing his lungs out each time her mother had attempted to spoon-feed her uncle his cocktail of medications.

Her mother had told her that he had died in his sleep, but he died in so much pain, that was it even really fair to call his death peaceful?

"Do you still want to go to school today, sweetheart? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Madoka wiped the small tears from her eyes and shook her head. "I'll go...it's only the third day, after all. Wouldn't want my teachers to think I'm slacking off already, would I?" Madoka managed a small smile. After one last awkward silence, she grabbed her backpack and proceeded to walk out of her house and down the street, head down all the way to the bus stop. Today wasn't going to be easy, that much was for sure.

* * *

As the Nomi family grieved their loss on earth, there was a far away palace that was undergoing another kind of crisis. Bright starlight glimmered through the palace's stained glass windows, though Queen Harmonia ignored it as she paced around the room in distress. She needed to free Desire, that much was for certain. Still, there was no way she could do it herself -only the 5 Pretty Cure warriors had enough strength to defeat the Negative, and considering one of them was being corrupted as she was sitting here, thinking, the plan didn't have much time to go into action, whatever she decided it was going to be. "I need to find someone who can help gather up the Pretty Cure. Whoever that may be, I will send them to Earth." The high-pitched squeaking of her throne room doors opening was enough to make her lose her train of thought. One of her trusted advisors, Bobble, bounced through the room, floating until he was right in front of her. "Queen Harmonia, I have urgent news-bo! One of the Friendship Kingdom's Pretty Cure, Cure Desire, is going to be taken over by the Negative soon-bo! This is urgent-bo!"

A concerned look reappeared on the queen's face, and she pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "I know, I can see it all unfolding from here, but I'm afraid it looks like the Negative's capturing of Desire is too close for anyone other than the Pretty Cure to handle." She sat in the anxious silence of the throne room and gathered her thoughts for a moment, pondering her options carefully before she finally settled on her best bet. "Bobble, If you're up for the task, I want you to go down to Earth and support the Pretty Cure, so we can protect Cure Desire from the Negative. Can you do that for me?" She speaks slowly, her smooth yet serious tone filling Bobble's ears as he played the information back in his mind. If one of the Pretty Cure of friendship had ever been taken from them by Negative, the power of harmony that the Friendship Kingdom controls would be weakened severely, and the Negative, would be able to overthrow her no problem.

"Yes, your majesty-bo! It would be my honor to be able to assist the Pretty Cure-bo! Anything to defend the throne, your majesty-bo!"

"It's more than defending my throne, Bobble. No matter what, we cannot let Desire fall victim to their corruption."

Bobble nodded and, without saying another word, a light appeared in the fairy's eyes, which grew into a bright flash as he disappeared from the throne room and teleported himself down to Earth in a beam of light. He knew that this task was going to be one of the most difficult things he'd ever have to do, but if it was for the safety of his homeland and the happiness of his queen, then it was more than worth it.

* * *

A teenage girl with long honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes was humming a joyful, upbeat tune while on her morning walk to school. Fitting perfectly with her mood, the sky that day was completely cloudless, the last of the summer heat keeping the girl warm as the leaves around her began to change their colors for the year. It was hard not to be optimistic when everything around you was so picture perfect, and Alana knew that she was lucky to live the life that she did.

Her two younger twin sisters were not too far behind her, with their chatter and footsteps being Alana's only reminder that they were there in the first place; Every other sense that she had was focused on how beautiful the morning scenery in front of her was. Alana only stopped and turned to look at her sisters when she had noticed that they had stopped following her, both of them staring down at something on the ground.

"This plush doll is so cute!"

"Yeah! I like the rainbow polka dots on it!"

The two girls caught up and showed the doll to their sister, the toy itself appearing to be some sort of fluffy white alien. As Eri had said before, it was decorated with rows and rows of brightly-colored polka dots along its stomach, the rest of it appearing to be white fuzz with beady black eyes.

"I want to keep it!"

A slight glare appeared across Chihaya's face as soon as her sister had said that. "No, it's mine!"

"Hey! I saw it first, Chihaya, so that means I get to keep it!"

Before Alana could even get a word in, Alana's younger sisters were fighting back and forth over the doll, both of them tugging on it by its arms. Alana couldn't tell if she was seeing things, but it had almost looked like the doll's expression had changed, almost as if though it was actually being hurt by her sisters' rough pulling. "Cut it out you two, or we're gonna be late for school!" Alana sighed, quickly thinking of a solution to their disagreement. "Here, how about I carry the doll with me in my backpack for now, and when you two are both calmer, and then you can decide who gets to keep the doll, okay?"

"Okay." The twins rolled their eyes. Neither of them really liked the decision that their older sister made, but it was better than them being late for school. With no other objections, Alana put the toy in her backpack and continued walking up the street, wanting to return to her perfect day without anymore interruptions.

"Hey Alana!" Takara waved, motioning for Alana to take the seat next to her. Takara had been a newer friend of Alana's, the two being especially close due to making it into the statewide choir together.

"Hi Takara! Ready to start another year of choir?"

"I'm ready if you are, but watch out, 'cause I'm ready to take over your position as section leader anytime now!"

Alana smiled, striking back with more of their friendly rival banter. "Hah! Only in your dreams, maybe! That is, if we even end up in the same section again at all."

"Then I hope we do."

After the bus had arrived at school that morning, Alana had been the first person in her homeroom class, so the sound of faint talking and rustling coming from her backpack was a surprise. She stayed completely still for a moment, hoping to catch them in the act, but the rustling continued as if nothing had changed. Annoyed, she turned around with a start, ready to give the pesky trickster a good talking to. "Alright can whoever's doing that please cut it out?"

The doll from earlier had floated out of her backpack out of surprise from the noise, and was currently levitating in mid air. "Heh heh. Sorry for all the noise-bo. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out earlier-bo!"

Alana blinked, as if to confirm what she was seeing once more before nearly screaming in disbelief. "Bu-but you're just a doll...How are you doing that? Dolls aren't even supposed to talk, let alone float! Are you one of those creepy horror movie ghost dolls?" She paused for a moment to try and calm herself down. "What am I getting so worked up over, you're just a doll... but if you really were just a doll, then how are you talking to me?"

"I'll have you know that I am not just a doll! I am Bobble, ambassador to the Friendship Kingdom and the one that Queen Harmonia made responsible for searching for our legendary warriors, the Friendly Pretty Cure-bo!"

Alana blinked, as if she had to adjust her eyes to what she had just heard. "Pretty Cure?"

"That's right! Pretty Cure are magical warriors, who can do all sorts of amazing things! I came to you because I sensed that you're one of the Pretty Cure who can help save my homeland, the Friendship Kingdom!"

"Honestly, do you really think that I'm a magical warrior?"

Bobble wore his most confident smile "I know so-bo! After all, I can sense things like this-bo."

"I mean, I'm all up for helping people," She hesitated describing Bobble, "Or magical alien creature things, but to save an entire kingdom when I'm just your average eighth grader…"

"Alana, I know it's a lot to take in, but I believe in you-bo! And I know that the queen and the entire kingdom believe in you too!

"Alright, then, knowing that I have an entire kingdom behind me is a little more comforting."

"And you won't even be fighting by yourself either! You have four other teammates who are all fighting with you, so you'll never be alone-bo."

"Do you know who they are?"

Bobble rubbed the back of his head with his white stub of a hand, letting out a nervous laugh. "Well, I just got to Earth, so to tell you the truth only the queen knows."

"Wait, so the queen sent you here to find people, but you don't even know who your supposed to be looking for?"

"The queen works in mysterious ways-bo."

* * *

"Madoka! It's been so long! I missed you so much!" Alana says, reaching out to hug her friend, a wide smile on her face and a fake one on Madoka's. "I'm so happy we're in the same choir class again, y'know?"

"Yeah, you too, Alana. I missed you too." Madoka had spaced out, but had been trying her best to fake a smile for the whole day; She'd always been rather good at that skill, acting like nothing was wrong all because she didn't want to trouble Alana or anyone else who was forced to be around her true self.

If Madoka was forced to be honest with herself, though, she was in much more pain than usual today, and feared that she wouldn't be able to keep herself together for much longer. Her uncle had passed away suddenly in his sleep the night before. Every time she thought of what had happened before she came to school that morning, she denied its existence, as if though it had all just been some crazy dream and she'd just woken up in the middle of her school building.

The bell then rang, separating Madoka from her thoughts as she walked into the classroom, which was more like a second home to her than anything. The room was arranged just like she had remembered it, with three rows of about ten black chairs all placed in the center of the room. After her teacher had given his obligatory introduction to all of the students who hadn't been in the school's choir as second years, they finally got on to what they were there for; singing. "Alright, so I'm just going to listen to you sing a scale, just on ah, and then split you up into one of four voice types; Girls will be sopranos or altos, and boys will be tenors or basses. Takara, Madoka and Alana, you'll go first, okay?"

Madoka took a deep breath in anticipation. Despite her confidence in her singing voice, she knew that there must have been something going on with her that morning; For a reason that she couldn't explain, her voice felt stuck in the back of her throat. It was a feeling that she couldn't explain, but she knew that this was not going to make her day any better. As the line moved person-by-person to the other side of her teacher's piano, her heart began to become heavier and heavier, like she was going to burst into tears without any reason. Her mind, however was far on the other end of the spectrum; That is, rushing so fast through so much that she could almost feel a panic attack or a meltdown coming on. She definitely couldn't explain how her body was feeling, but the one thing that she could determine was that she did not enjoy it.

Her teacher played the scale, and she had heard him. They both expected to hear her voice after that, but there was only silence. "Ah, let's try that again, Madoka." He played the scale one more time, but still, there was nothing but the sound of silence from the girl. He shot her a quick worried glance, which she could see from the corner of her eye. "Are you okay, Madoka?"

"I'm alright sir, I must have gotten a little distracted." A third time, her teacher played the scale, but all she could do was shake slightly in place. She hadn't been this terrified of singing in front of other people in a long time, and she was beginning to question her sanity because of it.

"How about we have Alana go in front of you so that you can have a few more seconds, okay?" With that request, she and Alana shifted places in the small line, with Alana, surprisingly being placed as an alto instead of a soprano like she had for all of those years before. Alana's voice test, of course, went perfectly, as was usual for the things she did. Once more, Madoka's teacher played up the scale, and finally, with a lot of energy and effort, she was able to push the notes out through her throat. "Soprano."

"Thank you, sir." Madoka put on her fake smile once more and walked away from the piano and her teacher at an even shakier pace than was usual for her, relieved to have gotten that terrifying experience over with, even though it had given her brain yet another thing to never let Madoka live down. On the bright side though, she hadn't broken down and cried for two straight classes now, if that was anything for her to celebrate.

As much as Alana had been looking forward to something exciting, The rest of the class passed by smoothly and uneventfully, and the two of them were left to twiddle their thumbs while everyone else finished their voice placements and was put into their new seating formation. As more and more people finished, that gave Alana more and more people to reunite with, and soon she was smiling all over again.

* * *

The bell releasing the class to lunch was just about to ring when the room went dark and time froze in most of the room, being covered from wall to wall in shadows and the nearby piano began to morph into some kind of strange monster. Bobble knew at that point that it was the time for him to make his grand entrance. He had only spent half the day with Alana, but the way she carried herself had let him know all he needed; Without a doubt, she was the first Pretty Cure. A pink bracelet materialized in his hand and he floated over to Alana. "Alana, I know that this is sudden and I know that it may seem weird, but I need you to put on this bracelet and then say the phrase "Pretty Cure! Light of Friends!"

Luckily for Bobble, Alana was the kind to happily take advice from anyone who seemed to be more of an expert than she was, and if the little alien creature in front of her was an expert on fighting magical piano monsters, than that was who she was taking her advice from."Alright, I'll try!" She smiled with confidence, slipping the small pink bracelet onto her wrist. "Pretty Cure! Light of Friends!" A strange pink light then enveloped her body, which felt like it was slowly lifting her off of the ground, even if only by a couple of inches. Things began to happen after that. She could feel herself getting a couple inches taller, her hair getting slightly longer and twisting into a braid, and new clothes beginning to form around her body until she noticed that they were forming a mainly pink outfit. "The bonds formed by love and kindness! Cure Sweet!"

"Alright Bobble, so what am I supposed to do with all of this?"

"Try to tire the Kiraino out, and then try attacking it -bo! But don't try to force it, and just let it come naturally to you-bo!" Alana nodded back at Bobble, lunging towards the keyboard with a leap, then jumping off of it once she had landed. "That's Good, Cure Sweet-bo! Now, try to purify it -that is- try to come up with a special magic attack of your own!

"Open to the kindness! Sweetness Shower!" Cure Sweet yelled as if it didn't come from the top of her head at that moment. As a spray of pink hearts fell over the keyboard, the room seemed to go back to normal, including her clothes. The bracelet was still on her wrist and in one piece, Bobble having shrunken himself down to fall asleep on the center of it. Nobody else seemed to have any memories of what had just happened to them, as if Alana had just drifted off into a fantasy. Then again, transforming into a legendary magical warrior and fighting giant monsters with the help of a tiny talking alien wasn't exactly a daily activity for her, so for all she knew, that had just been a dream.

The rest of the school day went by smoothly and painlessly for Alana, although whenever she looked down towards her wrist for the day she felt a pang of unrealness. If this kept up, she knew that this year was certainly going to be something special.

* * *

Before she knew it, Alana was walking back home from the bus stop. Alana and her little sisters had all made it home safely, her younger siblings giggling as they rushed into their room and her mother walking into the kitchen with near perfect timing not to miss the oldest of the three. "Hey Alana, how was your day at school?"

"Well, it was kinda crazy." She'd admit that much out loud, even though she would hate if her mother ever found out the details what happened.

"Did you see any of your friends?"

"Yeah, I was in choir again so I got to talk to all of my choir friends! I saw Madoka too, and she's in my choir class again this year! But still, she looked kind of sad. I hope everything's alright." Alana said as she walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her in order to get some privacy. Soon, Bobble popped out of the bracelet, having rested, fully refreshed to take on his fuller form again.

"You did great Alana-bo! Thank you so much for your help-bo! But please, you have to help me and the Friendship Kingdom by fighting for us some more-bo. I'll repay you by telling you our story if you do-bo."

"Well, I may not be that good at the whole magical legendary warrior gig at first, but I know I'll be doing my best!" She gave Bobble a gung-ho grin and a thumbs up. As long as she had Bobble by her side, she at least knew there was a chance of her having the upper hand, or at least learning more about her powers along the way.

"That's the spirit-bo! Anyway, now it's time for me to hold up my side of the bargain. The story of how I got to Earth goes like this. The queen of the realm I'm from, Queen Harmonia, sent me here because one of the Pretty Cure of Friendship was in danger of eventually being controlled by our enemies. Their goal is to sabotage the entirety of the kingdom-bo! And that's a really bad thing, because, if the kingdom gets taken over, all of the friendship on Earth and in the kingdom will be destroyed! You don't want that, do you-bo?"

She only had to think for a second, but those quick thoughts were also deep. Certainly, the fate of everyone's friendships in the entire world was worth fighting some evil monsters for, right?

"At least I'll hopefully have other Pretty Cure to help me out soon, so fighting won't be so strange." She gave him a moment to correct her, just in case she was getting her hopes up about having some partners "I will have my friends with me, right?"

Bobble smiled. "Of course! Having you fight alone to defend friendship would kind of make it go against the whole point, wouldn't it?"

Alana was relieved in knowing that there would eventually be someone she could talk to about her crazy experiences. "Do you know any of the other Pretty Cure girls? Like when they're just regular people, I mean?"

"I think that would be better to keep as a secret, but you should find out soon-bo. After all, I wouldn't want to give you so much information that you'd get overwhelmed, which would lead you to quit being a Pretty Cure on me, and let our whole kingdom be destroyed-bo."

"That's...an oddly specific plan to your kingdom's downfall, but I can see your point."

"Good-bo. Now, you need to make sure to always wear this bracelet wherever you go, because you never know when the next baddie is going to show up and you'll need to transform into Cure Sweet again-bo!"

"I promise. Besides, it's such a cute bracelet that I'm sure I could easily pick out some outfits that go with it, right? Well, anyways, I have to go to school again tomorrow morning, so I better get ready to hit the hay for the night. Goodnight, Bobble."

"Goodnight, Alana-bo." Alana flicked the light switch off, but Bobble's mind couldn't stop racing, thinking about his duty to protect his queen and her kingdom. It was only his first day on Earth and he'd already found one of the Cures, so at least he had that going for him. Still, he focused on the negative. "This isn't good. We might not have much time left to save Desire, and if we don't save her in time...I don't want to think about what will happen then."


	2. Chapter 2: The blue-colored Courage!

Though the sun had barely risen in the sky yet, Kaede was already wide awake and busy, sprinting around the track with her teammates. This year, as a third year at South Ridge, she had a lot of her underclassman to impress so they would consider staying on the team for another year. They had their first meet during the upcoming weekend, meaning that their coach would show no mercy when it came to training.

"Alright, girls, push on, push on! No pressure no diamonds, ladies!" Hearing her coach's words inspired Kaede to go even faster, much to her underclassmen's amazement. By the time the coach had blown her whistle however, Kaede had hunched over in near defeat, sweat dripping down her face and onto the track below. Still, she smiled in appreciation, and mouthed a wordless thank you as an underclassman handed her her bright blue water bottle. Taking a long drink, she took one last swipe to the last of the sweat on her forehead before finally walking into the school to get changed in her regular clothes for the day.

As they were all dressing out, their coach gave them one last reminder. "Alright girls, remember we meet at 9:00 am Saturday here so we can catch the busses. If your not here, you run to catch up! Now, go hit the showers!"

* * *

Later in the morning, as Alana's alarm clock rang, Alana quickly stretched before getting out of bed for the morning. "Hmm... I'm getting so excited, I can hardly wait any longer! I want to meet the other Pretty Cures!" Alana made sure to put on her Bond Bracelet, knowing full well that she would probably forget about it completely if she didn't do it then. "Today, I have choir again!" Even though what happened yesterday would have made more sense in a dream, she was certain that it had all actually happened. After all, Bobble was still here, currently fast asleep inside the bracelet, and Bobble was the one who had transformed her into a Pretty Cure in the first place, meaning that the previous day's events must've actually happened in real life.

Upon hearing Alana's voice however, Bobble rubbed his eyes and slowly woke up. "Good morning Alana. It's good that you're liking being a Pretty Cure so far, but I don't want you to jinx it-bo. After all, we are fighting against people who want to get rid of everybody's friendships-bo. And risking that would be very, very bad, for both your world and mine-bo!"

"That's true...Anyways, I don't want to be late! I need to get to school and find more Pretty Cure, after all!"

Alana quickly got ready and rushed downstairs, where her mother was making her family a pancake breakfast. "Good morning, Alana! How'd you sleep?"

"Same as usual, mom. How about you?"

"I slept pretty well, but I had the strangest dream that you or one of your sisters had bought this strange toy home-I think it was some sort of alien doll-"

Alana had completely spaced out by that point until her eyes had wandered over to the clock, which currently read 8:45. "Oh no! We're going to be late! Chihaya, Eri let's go!"

Chihaya whined. "Aww, but our pancakes are-"

"Look, would you rather have pancakes or make it to the bus on time?" Chihaya sighed as the three of them walked out the door after saying her daily goodbyes to her mother and father.

Alana and her sisters sprinted towards the bus stop, just narrowly catching up with the bus before it continued down the street towards their school without them, ending with their bus driver giving them a strict talking to about the importance of being on time. She'd looked around to see if she could find Takara again, but once she knew she'd be sitting alone, she whispered into her wrist. "Alright Bobble, it's time to make the Friendship Pretty Cure force grow by four times!"

* * *

Little did Alana know that the members of The Negative were all gathered sitting in their hidden manor and carefully watching her every move through their magical mirror, all the while planning their own strategy for their attack of the day. "Did you hear that, Douleur? That foolish Pretty Cure thinks she'll even have a chance of discovering the new Pretty Cure!" Enemie snickered at his rival's plan. "Even if she's able to, Whatever they do, it will all be a waste of time on their part. From what I can see of her, Desire's hopes and dreams are growing darker and darker day by day." Enemie said as he opened a physical chart of the villaness's progress as Desire.

"Yes, yes, that's all true I agree with everything that you're saying, sir. I must say, my darling Dark Desire is coming into her new powers quite nicely. In fact, when she's fully trained, it will be impossible for those Pretty Cure brats to defeat her."

"I want you to forget about the future, for a moment Douleur. We need to find a way to defeat those Pretty Cure now, first of all."

"Yes, yes, sir I agree completely with everything that you're saying. You can leave it in my care me to stop them this time, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, at South Ridge Middle School Alana was now sitting in her choir block, and, since it was the middle of the day, they were all heading to the cafeteria for lunch. "Oh! Madoka, you'll never guess what happened to me last class! Or, did you already see it?" Alana smiled as she sat down in her usual spot, across the table from Madoka. Her heart was racing, and she would do anything to find another Pretty Cure partner. The thought of her fellow Pretty Cure being anyone that she knew excited her- it was a mystery because she knew a lot of people, but it was also fun, because she'd get to know them even better than before, and that's what a true friendship was all about in her mind.

"What was it, Alana? You seem excited to tell me, though, so I bet it's something good." Despite all of the positive connotations that usually came when a person said something along those lines, Madoka's face was still void of any noticeable happiness. Her eyes, while considerably less puffy than the day before, seemed to be stuck looking towards one thing, and her mouth definitely didn't form a smile.

Madoka's vision was soon sidetracked by a white sphere that had somehow bounced out of Alana's bracelet. "Ah, Alana, I think one of the beads fell off of your bracelet just now, let me get it."

"Nope, I'm not a bead from a bracelet, but I am Bobble-bo!"

"Bobble, this is my friend Madoka! She loves singing just as much, maybe even more than I do!" Madoka fought off the urge to give Alana an ice-cold glare as she muttered under her breath. "Of course, I love singing more than you do. After all, I don't take it for granted."

"It's nice to meet-" Bobble, noticing Alana's dark-haired friend, quickly retreated back into the Bond Bracelet. Bobble knew what Madoka's true identity was, and there was a high chance that this wasn't going to turn out well for either of the parties who were involved. He was sure that Alana was right and that Madoka was usually a very sweet girl, but maybe that was when she wasn't under the controlling influence of a thousand-year-old darkness.

"Alright, now I know for a fact that's not normal for him. Bobble, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Bobble whispered, trying not to attract attention to either of them as they crouched under the cafeteria table. "I'm really sorry, Alana, but something about Madoka just makes me really nervous."

"There's no reason to be nervous, Bobble! Madoka is really nice and I think you'll love her, so please come back out." Alana was concerned about her new friend now. Just yesterday, he had been so open, outgoing and friendly, but now he was hiding back in her bracelet?

"No, it's not that I'm nervous-bo, I mean, I'll tell you later-bo!" He said, before curling back up and going back into Alana's bracelet.

"I'm really sorry, Madoka, I don't know why he started acting like that all of a sudden. He was super friendly before, I promise."

"It's alright, Alana. Sometimes people get nervous in front of new faces, it happens. Although I swear I've seen someone- or is it more of a something? Anyways, that thing was like Bobble, I think. Or maybe I'd be thinking of seeing something else? When I saw him, it was a pretty long time ago..."

"Hmm... well, Bobble told me he just came down to Earth for the first time yesterday morning, so I guess that you are thinking of something else."

As they thought to themselves about the mysteries surrounding Bobble and his reaction to Madoka, Alana noticed another one of their friends, Kaede, coming over to their table. "Kaede! Over here!" Alana waved her hands around, giving Kaede a signal to meet them at their favorite lunch table.

"Sorry I'm late, you two. I just felt like I needed to get a few more shots in during Gym class, is all." Kaede's face was bright red, and she was sweating so hard that she looked as if though she risked collapsing at any moment, but she had clearly enjoyed herself, and to Alana that was all that mattered.

"That's alright, Kaede! We know how passionate our future sports star is when it comes to doing what she loves the most!" Alana kept on smiling and being her typical positive self, remaining blissfully unaware of the fact that Madoka's expression had suddenly changed into one of anger and distrust.

* * *

Alana's laughter was soon after interrupted by the fact that the whole cafeteria had been engrossed in the familiar murky purple shadows from the last time a Kiraino attacked their school. But Kaede, for some reason, was still standing with Alana, having been spared from the shadow's time freezing effects. The reason became clear when a blue Bond Bracelet shined onto Kaede's wrist. "Alana, look! We have matching bracelets now!"

Alana sighed in disbelief, then shook her head. She loved Kaede, she really did, but sometimes, she thought that girl could never get a hold of the big picture if her life depended on it. Which now, in an ironic twist, it actually did.

"Kaede, I know you might think that I've gone bananas when I tell you all of this, but I need you to press the silver button on the bracelet and say "Light of Friends Pretty Cure!" I'll do it with you, okay?"

Kaede, completely unaware of what Alana was trying to drag her into, did as she said. She could then see herself glowing blue energy, her appearance changing drastically. "Reaching out your inner feelings! Cure Courage!"

"Courage, do what your coaches tell you to do in soccer! Attack the ball, and then try to let out all of your power!"

Cure Courage nodded back at Sweet and took off dashing towards the ball at her highest speed. She had noticed she had gotten a lot more light on her feet than she last remembered, seemingly being on top of the ball in the blink of an eye. After she had struck the ball with a kick, she decided to finally come up with an attack, like Alana had suggested.

"Alright! Now to show you what a courageous heart can really unleash! Pretty Cure! Courageous Thunder!" With her incantation completed, Cure Courage had released a bolt of light blue lightning from her hands, which she had folded into the shape of an open triangle. The lightning stunned the ball, which shrunk it down back to its original size and removed its piercing yellow gaze.

She was tired from the battle, but Alana's eyes glistened with joy when she realized that she's completed her goal. "Well, it looks I found another Pretty Cure partner! You looked so cool as Cure Courage, Kaede."

"Well, I mean, frills and ribbons aren't exactly my preferred style, but the fighting was pretty cool! Speaking of fighting, how did I get these magic powers anyway? Are you some sort of wizard now, Alana?"

"Hey Bobble, now that Kaede is an official Pretty Cure, how about you tell her the story of why this is happening?"

"Will do, Alana-bo!" Bobble's stomach growled, and he covered it in embarrassment. I'll tell her right after I can get something to eat! I don't know about you girls, but my hunger is killing me!"


	3. Chapter 3: Shining Yellow Wisdom!

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alana scratched at her paper, her once brand new eraser tip on the verge of being non-existent. "Ugh, I don't get any of this at all! Chika, I don't understand how you can do all of this math so perfectly! And it's like you don't even have to spend a minute on one problem."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know Alana, I could help you if you want." Chika smiled, knowing exactly what Alana wanted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alana reached over to hug her friend in gratitude. "Oh my goodness, Chika, you're a lifesaver! Thank you thank you thank you!"br /br /"Alright, let me take a look here." Chika took one glance at Alana's paper and started erasing numbers, instantly recognizing the problem. "Alana, you have the numbers switched around, order matters here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /She looked at her paper, not quite understanding what Chika had meant until a few moments later, when everything began to click together in her head. "Oh...oh! So I guess that was my problem all along! Thanks, Chika!" Alana smiled as she erased the wrong answers from her paper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"No problem, Alana. By the way, it looks like your second answer's wrong too..." Alana gave a defeated look and grunted at this a little in defeat, but Chika smiled and tried her best to cheer up her discouraged friend. br /br /"Thanks again for your help, Chika!" Once more Alana flipped her pencil upside down, erasing yet another wrong answer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Hey, Chika, you'll never be able to guess what Kaede and I did the other day!" br /Chika sighed, preparing for the most illogical thing to come from Alana's mouth. Kaede was her best friend, and had been since kindergarten, but if her plans were anything nearly as wild as her fashion sense, well then, she was in for quite the wild story./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"So the other day, I met this little alien and..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Chika's train of thought had already trailed off into her own little world by then, completely blocking it out as some dream she'd had last night and remembered as a memory, and she was just about to start working on another problem, but she couldn't ignore the fact that something, a little white bead from what looked to be Alana's new bracelet, was beginning to vibrate on Alana's wrist. br /br /Bobble had hopped out of Alana's bracelet again, getting ready to greet the intelligent girl. "Hello Chika-bo! My name is Bobble, and I'm pleased to announce to you that you are one of the legendary warriors, the Friendship Kingdom's Pretty Cure!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"I'm sorry, you're telling me that I'm now a Pretty what?" She blinked, squinting down at the little white alien who had tried to start a conversation with her. By this point, she was almost certain that she had began to see things./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"You've been spotted as a Pretty Cure-bo! One of the Friendship Kingdom's greatest allies and the warriors of friendship-bo! You're one of the chosen ones selected to defeat The Negative-bo!" br /br /All Chika could manage to do for about a minute straight was stare back down at Bobble in a stupor, trying to pull herself back together as quickly as possible, yet still having an understandable motormouth reaction. "Alana, you're seeing this too, right? Why did this crazy fairy thing choose me exactly, I mean come on, magical witches don't even exist, and even if they are somehow out there, I for one don't believe in them, so why did you come to me, you little pixie alien creature? Or am I just freaking out? Alana, why did you show me this?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"First off, yup, Bobble is definitely a one-hundred-percent real creature! And you shouldn't be afraid of him anyway, because he's really friendly, and all he wants to do is help you and defend all of the friendship in the world from an evil, centuries old darkness. Chika, please, I need you to calm down and at least give Bobble a chance."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, If you say so Alana, then I guess I can play along with your little fantasy game for now."br /br /"Well, I mean, it's not a game, but that's good, because I can sense the darkness creeping up on us right now-bo!" As Bobble had predicted, the girls' math classroom was soon covered in shadows, with a tall cloaked figure, who seemed to be somehow made of darkness, breaking apart from the rest of the bleak background. The sudden appearance of mysterious man caused everyone, even Chika herself, to ignore the bright yellow bracelet which had suddenly manifested on her wrist. br /br /Cure Sweet let her arms automatically go into defensive mode, guarding Chika and her desk without giving it a second thought. "Who are you, and why are you here, what do you want?" br /br /Bobble gulped, while at the same time holding a glare in his eyes. He could the recognize cloaked figure from anywhere; This was the leader of the Negative himself, Enemie. This was the person who had brought his queen and her kingdom into despair for his own selfish reasons. br /br /"Alana, do me a favor and teach Chika the ropes, if you can remember them-bo. I need to have a talk with Enemie." The girl nodded at their alien mascot as he floated over to the shadow-covered man. Though Bobble did his best to make himself look as intimidating as possible, the chubby polka dot covered alien was no match against the much larger commander of darkness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tell me this, Bobble. If you're supposed to be Queen Harmonia's second-in-command, Why do you need them, the beginners, to teach each other? Are you no longer strong enough to fight me off and do your job?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Soon, Chika had followed Alana's instructions, tapping on her new bracelet, saying the transformation phrase and transforming into Cure Wisdom, her hair and eyes turning a matching shade of bright yellow. "Time can heal many wounds, just open up your heart! Cure Wisdom!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Bobble, however, was too engaged in his spat with Enemie to have even noticed Chika's transformation out of the corner of his eye. "Now, tell me, Enemie, why did you even come here in the first place?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm here to give you a little update on the Negative's progress, crush your Pretty Cure's spirits if you will. We now have full access to Cure Desire, and she's even being corrupted by Douleur as we speak! So, that means if you or the kingdom ever want to see Desire again, you'll have to go through all of us."br /br /"You don't have her yet-bo! Just you wait, the Pretty Cure will be able to save Desire from the clutches of you any time at all-bo!" br /br /"Oh, is that so? Well then, I suppose that fight should be quite the interesting matchup of quality over quantity, your weak band of beginners against Desire, who, by the time these Pretty Cure can fight her, will probably be the strongest at Negative! Oh, I just can't wait until we have our very own corrupted Pretty Cure. And the fact that she's said to be the most secretive of all of her warriors... Oh, just thinking about the possibilities makes me just so... excited to finally get her on our side." br /br /Before he let himself dissipate into a cloud of smoke, he remembered to snap his fingers, making sure to give the Pretty Cure something to fight before he left; A Kiraino made out of a piece of chalk had begun to blow white dust into the girls' eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After Cure Sweet had shown off her attacks to Wisdom in an attempt to inspire her to come up with an attack of her own, Wisdom got into her fighting position and yelled, "Pretty Cure! Wisdom Charge!" They could all make out a large yellow clock that has been swirling behind her and was now piercing the chalk with its brightly lemon colored /br /The arrows forced the Kiraino to retreat, it then splitting up into small bits and jelly-like chunks as it fled the classroom with the chalk shrinking down closer and closer to its original size and shape. After that, as Chika let out a sigh of relief, things began to go back to normal in the classroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, what? How did you guys beat that monster so quickly?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I mean, it was just a piece of chalk."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah. As much as I don't want to believe that any of this has actually happened and I'm probably still asleep, I have to admit that wasn't actually wasn't too difficult!" For what was the first time that day in Bobble's mind, Chika gave him a small smile. That meant they were making progress, and any progress -no matter how small- was good in Bobble's eyes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Well, Chika-bo? Will you keep fighting with us and become a Pretty Cure-bo?" Bobble pleaded, his eyes starting to shine with fake tears as he also started pretending to cross his none existent fingers. br /br /"If it's really that important, even though it still is making absolutely no sense to me, I guess I could help you." Chika sighed, feeling slightly defeated, yet very exhausted. This made absolutely no sense, but if that was true, then how could it be happening right now, right in front of her eyes? She was, however, looking forward to getting closer to her friends, who, despite her disbelief in the whole idea of them having magical powers, were also Pretty Cure. br /br /"Yes-bo! Alright, girls, we have 3 out of five of the Pretty Cure now-bo!" br /br /"Here's to finding all the rest!" There was a high five between Chika and Alana before Chika nodded. "Yeah...Let's find them all!"/p 


	4. Chapter 4: Orange Smiling! Cure Laugh!

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh my god, Internet, what are you doing?" Shion always looked at the videos she had saved on her phone before class hours started, as it has seemingly become some sort of ritual to have her and some of the members of her friendship circle to all gather in a corner in the hallway before the first bell rang and just do whatever they wanted. For Shion though, that time during her early morning sessions was spent watching the latest internet trends that had exploded overnight. "Oh my goodness gracious, what would I ever do without you, internet? What would I do without you?" Shion sighed, cooling off from her latest fit of laughter./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Good morning Shion!" Alana skipped down the hall as she greeted her shorter friend, soon taking a peek over her shoulder."Whatcha lookin' at?"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh, y'know, the same jokes as always, you wouldn't be interested in them. They're usually all trashy jokes anyway... Just like me!"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Though Shion laughed at herself, Alana looked at her concerned. They had done this exact same routine before, and yet it always managed to hurt Alana somehow. "Shion, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not trashy. You're beautiful!"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""That's what they all say!" Shion began to tease herself again as the bell rang, signaling their transition to their first class of the school day. Alana wouldn't see Shion again until lunchtime, but she knew that Shion really needed to stop beating herself up like that. Shion was Alana's friend, and she was worth so much more than she thought. In fact, Shion was the only thing Alana could think of that whole afternoon until lunch came around for the and Alana grabbed a seat at Shion's table./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I think I know something that'll cheer you up, Shion. This is Bobble, a little... alien thing that I met the other day. He lives in this cute bracelet!"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Whoa. That's...neat. Pretty weird, also kinda cute in a way, but still neat! Are you sure it's okay that you're showing him to me though? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for bringing your toy to school."/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I am not a toy-bo! I am the messenger of the Friendship Kingdom, Bobble-bo! And you, Shion Tsubasa, are one of the legendary warriors destined to save my kingdom, The Friendship Kingdom, to be exact, from being destroyed-bo!"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It can talk too?" Shion looked back at her blonde friend, then back down at the little white alien, who was now trying to get her to focus on their conversation./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Of course I can talk-bo! Although there's no time to get super in-depth now, 'cause I can feel the darkness of the Negative creeping closer-bo! Alana! You have to teach Shion how to transform, and quickly-bo!"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"As if though Bobble could predict the future, a nearby cell phone grew at least 20 feet taller and came to life wearing a warped, evil expression with glowing and menacing yellow eyes while the space inside the cafeteria turned dreary and dark./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"As it had during their past fights, an orange friendship bracelet appeared wrapped around Shion's wrist, and Bobble flew over to activate it. "Now tap the button where Bobble was and say "Pretty Cure! Light of Friends!" Shion looked at her, skeptically. She already thought she was a lunatic, there was no way she was letting that be known in front of the whole cafeteria. Alana gave her a smile, letting her know that she wasn't alone, and there was no need to worry. "Don't worry, I'll do it with you, Shion!"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Saying it together in unison, Shion was soon made over to have bright orange hair, with her eyes flickering towards a scarlet color. "Laugh and smile with me! Cure Laugh!"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Now, let's start attacking it!" Sweet grabbed Laugh's hand as they raced towards the phone together and began to punch and kick their way through it. "Alright, it looks like it's been stunned, come up with a move to finish it off!" Nodding back at Sweet, Laugh ran closer to the phone, then planned her attack. "Bursting out with laughter and happiness! Pretty Cure Laugh Burst!"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none;  
margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A bright orange ripple effect rid the phone of the Kiraino's effects as the cafeteria's lighting went back to normal, and conversations went back to buzzing around the room like there hadn't even been a moment's pause./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well, you're clearly good enough to fight off evil cellphone monsters, so, now do you think you're a beautiful, lovely person with tons of friends like you really are?"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hmm... well, if goes the way I know it will, I'm going to be the worst superhero in the history of the planet's existence, so... nah, probably not."/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Bobble floated up high enough to make eye contact with the dark haired girl, levitating in place until they were able to completely lock eyes with one another. "Shion, we need you to think seriously here-bo. I want you to keep fighting alongside the other Pretty Cures to save our kingdom-bo. We only have a chance to stop the Negative if all four of the Pretty Cure are together-bo! So please, will you keep on transforming into a Pretty Cure?"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well, it doesn't sound like I really have a say in the matter, so, sure I guess." Shion shrugged, with the smallest hint of a smile tracing her lips./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Wait a minute. Bobble, I thought you told me that there was five Pretty Cure on the team in total. What ever happened to the fifth one?" Alana looked down at the small creature, concerned and confused for the fate of her unknown teammate./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well, it's just that I don't know what's going to happen to Desire because they're-The Negative, I mean, they're way too close to her for me to sense what's going on in her heart," Bobble whispered, careful to not get any more of Alana's focus./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What was that?"/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Nothing. I mean, I'll tell you when we get home." Bobble sighed, then went back to watching the Cure talk over lunch about all the things that normal teenage girls usually talked about. Bobble knew that For now at least, everything was going to be okay for the Cures./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Everything is going to be okay," He repeated to himself in a whispered tone. "And for now, that's all that matters."/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5: Violet Secrets, Dark Flame

As soon as she rushed through her front door to her house after school, Alana couldn't be bothered to be stopped from running into her bedroom for any reason; Right now, she needed privacy more than anything else. She always knew Bobble had to keep secrets from her sometimes, like most people did, but it had never gotten this out of hand before. "Bobble. Tell me what you know about the fifth Pretty Cure. Now." An almost evil looking glare was spread across Alana's face, which they both knew was an unnatural expression for her, but it was enough to get Bobble to cower back in fear and obey her orders.

"Cure Desire is in horrific, terrible, horrible, danger!-bo Cure Desire's heart has already been locked away by the Negative. As of right now, they're already training her to serve them, and chances are by the time we're strong enough to reach her and fend off from the rest of the Negative … She'll have already been completely corrupted-bo." As Bobble caught his breath, he waited for Alana's reaction to settle on her face.

"What do you mean she's corrupted? She's not a robot, is she?"

"Well no, of course not. Corruption is when-"

Without warning, Alana's room went dark, and they could both hear the voice of Enemie's right-hand minion cackling through the air, turning towards a fighting stance just in case. "How about I show her first-hand corruption, Bobble? It'll spare you the trouble of teaching, because I know that doesn't seem like one of your favorite things to do."

"Absolutely not. You've already devastated the queen enough by taking Desire. Sweet's not going anywhere, especially not into your hands." Bobble had a sudden, stern tone, having floated up to Douleur's face in between his arrival and then.

Doleur chuckled as he flicked Bobble back down on the table using only his fingers. "And why can't I? I'm only trying to make your job of teaching your Cures the ropes a little bit easier for you. Oh Bobble, of course I'm not just going to take Cure Sweet like that. That would make this whole game that we have going on here a lot less fun, don't you agree?"

Bobble pushed himself back onto his feet, and Douleur pushing him clearly only made his anger worse. "Is this all that is to you, Douleur? Some sort of silly little game? Well, sometimes, you lose games as well, and I must say, you've certainly lost this one."

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken! You see, I haven't lost our game yet, as I still have my best card with me: my wild card! I'd be happy to show it to you, I must say Cure Desire is probably my proudest work." With a snap of his fingers, the group had been transported to a place that they had all grown accustomed too ever since Alana had started transforming; The shadow dimension, where the Kirainos were all summoned. "Now, to start our lesson on the corruption of the Friendship Kingdom's Pretty Cure, you may be wondering Douleur, just how did The Negative get their hands on Cure Desire anyway? Well, I'm glad you asked because that's one of my new favorite stories to tell! In fact, we first got Cure Desire over to our side thanks to you, Cure Sweet!

Alana's eyes widened in horror, her teeth biting down instinctively at the same time as her fist clenched. "That's a total lie! Why on earth would I ever decide to help you out?"

"Well, it wasn't really your decision...We just saw how much you drove Desire up a wall, and so we all agreed to use her bottled up emotions to our own benefit. While another one of us, Envie to be precise, drew her into us by using her jealousy, it was I gladly took her under my tutelage so we could finally make her one of us officially. And for that, I really must thank you! You saved us so many extra steps." Alana was stunned into silence at his revelation, sure that he had been lying. She had really gotten Cure Desire to be jealous, apparently, but how was that even possible if they didn't even know each other? "Alright, and with that, today's class has been dismissed!" The shadows that were taking up Alana's room faded, but Douleur was still put his hand on his chin, trying to think of the best way possible for the pink cure to suffer in a fight. "Idea! Dark Desire can't conjure up her own Kirainos yet, but I do have an idea that'll hit really you close to home; I bet that I could have her defeat you using only her own powers of darkness! How does that sound, Cure Sweet?"

"I'll take you on, no matter what! I'll do anything, as long as Cure Desire is freed from you guys!"

"It's a deal then!" He turned around, having sliced open a bright purple portal and was now calling out to someone. "Desire dahling, it's time for your debut!" Following him through the portal was a girl who looked to be around Alana's age, with heather-colored hair, dyed to be black at the ends, as well as sleep deprived eyes that were a deep shade of purple, which looked to be frozen towards a single, intimidating expression.

Seeing that Desire was ready to fight her, Alana tapped on her Bond Bracelet and began her transformation, standing tall and at the ready as her Pretty Cure outfit formed around her. "The bonds formed by love and kindness! Cure Sweet!"

With only the slight lift of a hand, a shot of darkness was speeding forward out of her gloves, leaving Cure Sweet to be tied up in it, now unable to move. Desire didn't flinch at Cure Sweet's wavering expression instead creating a chrysalis of bright purple fire around the other Cure. All Cure Sweet could feel now was an immense, burning pressure all over her body, and all she could see was black flames being covered with even darker smoke, as if though she was somehow being drowned in flames. On the outside of Cure Sweet's new cocoon, Bobble looked on in horror, while Douluer was concentrated on Dark Desire's eyes.

After a moment, he touched his fingers to his chin before speaking again. "Oh, Desire darling, from the looks of it, we need to stop, because you need to get more rest. We absolutely wouldn't want to have you break, now would we?" Only at Douleur's advice did the dusty purple-wearing Cure let up her barrage of fire, bringing the inferno that she made down with her as she and Douluer retreated back through the portal. The darkness around her also faded away, and Alana was returned to her room.

Alana, though still in shock from the sheer strength of the corrupted cure, was able to gather her thoughts. "So, that was the real Cure Desire, huh?"

"Yeah, it really was her alright. I could still sense a little bit of the original spirit of Desire in her, somehow, but she's been changed while she's been kidnapped by the Negative, and it definitely hasn't been for the better."

Alana frowned as she reflected on how she felt about this. She was sad, worried and confused, as she bit her lip, which was twisted into a frown. She only spoke again when she thought of something reassuring to tell herself. "Still, I want to try and save her with the others too! Like you said, there's still a little bit of the original Desire in there, and even though I don't know who she is just yet or how to find her, as long as she's still a Pretty Cure, even just a tiny bit, she's still our friend!"

I'm glad that you still have your hopes up about bringing Desire back, even after how strong she looked with the Negative, but I'm going to tell you the one thing right now that I know is for certain: Purifying her and getting her to come back to our side won't be an easy task.'"

Alana paused again, until she thought of another positive thing. "As long as she's out there, there's still hope…I know that's for sure too!"


End file.
